Fernando Lugo/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo meets with Bill Clinton, Joseph Stiglitz, George Soros. (photo from ABC Digital) Fernando Lugo - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and Paraguay's President Fernando Lugo shake hands Monday, Oct. 27, 2008, during their meeting with reporters in the Oval Office. White House photo by Eric Draper América Central Costa Rica * Ver Fernando Lugo - Óscar Arias.jpg| Fernando Lugo, ex mandatario, junto a Oscar Arias, representante de la OEA. / Carlos Jiménez, ABC Color México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo reunido con Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Méndez Caribe Cuba * Ver Fernando Lugo - Fidel Castro.jpg| Durante el encuentro sostenido con el General de Ejército Raúl Castro y Fernando Lugo Méndez, Presidente de la República de Paraguay, quien realiza una visita privada a Cuba. Source: Estudios Revolución Fernando Lugo - Raúl Castro.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Raul Castro, presidente del Consejo de Estado de Cuba. Flickr de Fernando Lugo América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| 19 DE MARZO DE 2010 07:19 . EX PRESIDENTE ARGENTINO EDUARDO DUHALDE SE REUNE ESTA TARDE CON EL PRESIDENTE FERNANDO LUGO. abc.com.py Fernando Lugo - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| 27.10.2010 Secretary-General of the UNASUR (Union of South American Nations) Nestor Kirchner (R) attends a meeting with Paraguay's President Fernando Lugo at the presidential palace in Asuncion, in this June 2, 2010 file photo REUTERS REUTERS/JORGE ADORNO/FILES Cristina Fernández - Fernando Lugo.jpg| El Embajador Rafael Romá acompañó la visita del presidente electo del Paraguay, Fernando Lugo a la Presidenta Cristina Fernández, en su despacho de la Casa Rosada, ayer miércoles 30 de julio. Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Evo Morales se reunieron ayer en La Paz. | EFE Brasil * Ver Fernando Lugo - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula Da Silva y Fernando Lugo. Foto: EFE. Dilma Rousseff - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Juicio a Rousseff es muy distinto al que destituyó a Lugo, dice analista © Flickr/ Dilma Rousseff Chile * Ver Fernando Lugo - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Fernando Lugo Presidente Electo del Paraguay saluda a Ricardo Lagos Escobar ex Presidente de Chile. Tomada el agosto 11, 2008. Flickr Fernando Lugo - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El Presidente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo y la mandataria chilena Michelle Bachelet. EFE Fernando Lugo - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Los presidentes Sebastián Piñera y Fernando Lugo prometieron realizar un trabajo conjunto para fortalecer la integración de los países miembros de la Unasur. Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo Méndez: Fernando Lugo y Alvaro Uribe, durante la reunión mantenida en la residencia presidencial. Tomada el 5 de agosto de 2009. Flickr Fernando Lugo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Presidente Fernando Lugo saluda a su homólogo de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Ecuador * Ver Fernando Lugo - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa junto a su homólogo paraguayo Fernando Lugo en una visita de este último a Quito. Foto: Andes Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Foto: Fernando Lugo departiendo alegremente con Juan Carlos Wasmosy. Paraguay.com Fernando Lugo - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a Nicanor Duarte Frutos en el Palacio de López. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Federico Franco - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a Federico Franco. // AFP NORBERTO DUARTE Fernando Lugo - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a Horacio Cartes. Foto: Diario Última Hora. Fernando Lugo - Mario Abdo.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a su aliado político, el presidente del Congreso Mario Abdo Benítez. Foto: Popular Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Saludo del ex presidente peruano, Alejandro Toledo al mandatario paraguayo Fernando Lugo. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Alan García - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Presidentes de Perú, Alan García Pérez; y de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo. Foto: Andina Fernando Lugo - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El presidente Fernando Lugo recibió al presidente electo del Perú Ollanta Humala Uruguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente electo de Uruguay, José Mujica (izquierda), saluda al mandatario de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo, en la Cumbre del Mercosur. | EFE Fernando Lugo - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Fernando Lugo y autoridades en el palco oficial. Flickr de Juan Alberto Pérez Doldán Venezuela * Ver Fernando Lugo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Los presidentes Fernando Lugo y Hugo Chávez, en San Pedro, Paraguay, 16 de agosto de 2008. (AP) Fernando Lugo - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El residente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo (i), saluda al canciller de Venezuela Nicolás Maduro (d), antes de la ceremonia inaugural de la XXI Cumbre Iberoamericana este viernes 28 de octubre de 2011, en el Teatro José Asunción Flores del Banco Central, en la ciudad de Asunción (Paraguay). EFE Fuentes Categoría:Fernando Lugo